EllieDai
EllieDai (born December 21st, 1995) is an American professional predictor currently signed to the Loser Leaves Reddit (LLR) Company. She debuted in February of this year, after several years predicting in independent and amateur promotions. History Chase for the Intercontinental Title At February's Fastlane Prediction Event, EllieDai debuted against Bahamas_Is_Relevant in an Intercontinental Championship qualifier match, defeating him after the referee caught him trying to use the ropes to his advantage, and letting Ellie hit her finisher, The Daizor. At Wrestlemania 33, Ellie competed in a 6-person Championship match for the Intercontinental Championship. She, along with FakeNewsBarrett, railrockrasslin, and ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD, failed to become champion as So1ks lost his title to SlowbroJJ. Following a defeat at her first Wrestlemania, Ellie found herself in a number one contendership match with ecock5902 at Payback. Their match ended in a draw when they failed to respond to a count of 10 from the referee, resulting in a double knockout. Immediately following her return to her locker room, EllieDai called out her draw with Ecock, and demanded a rematch at Backlash. However, Supbitch was inserted into their match last minute, after their match had been made for a spot in the inaugural LLR Money in the Bank match. This change allowed Ecock to get the win, pinning Supbitch to enter themself into the LLR Money in the Bank ladder match. Making it clear that this result was not satisfying, Ellie again called out Ecock, and they were granted another match at Extreme Rules. Later, Ecock asked and was granted that this match be for the #1 Contendership to the Intercontinental Championship at Great Balls of Fire. At Extreme Rules, Ellie was finally able to put Ecock down after nailing him with the Daizor, and secure herself an Intercontinental Championship match at Great Balls of Fire. However, VacantforHOF stood in her way. He, using his position as a veteran of the brand, was able to secure a match against Ellie for the opportunity to have himself added to the Intercontinental Title match at Great Balls of Fire. Following a fierce battle, both Vacant and Ellie were counted out. For a while, the fate of the title match at Great Balls of Fire was up in the air, as it had not been specified that Vacant had to win in order to get into the match, but he hadn't won nor lost. Deliberations on this matter took several weeks, but it was decided that Ellie would get her one-on-one match against current champion LMonkA7x at Great Balls of Fire. While Monk had been absent for several weeks, he returned the Friday before Great Balls of Fire, and was able to retain his title over her. Ellie was able to leverage the former Raw GM, FakeNewsBarrett, and Corporate Owner, YourBuddyChurch, into allowing her to compete in a match against ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD at LLR's Battleground ppv event. They decided that, if she won that match, Ellie would be allowed into a grudge match between LMonkA7x and Lemonstains at Summerslam. Many considered Ellie's match against BOLD to be one of the better matches on the card at Battleground. It earned a solid 4.5 star rating average from various prediction critics. Entrance Theme Bad Karma (Debut to 7/9/17) Smells Like Teen Spirit (7/9/17 to Present) Nicknames Ellie Stargayzer Signatures Moves Daized (Jumping Clothesline, often a set up for the Daizor), retired. The Daizor (Rotating Superkick), retired. The 350 Elbow Drop, retired. Daizeplex (A reverse-suplex which transitions into a Stunner). Daizekick (A dropkick to the side of the head, opponent generally bent over at the waist). Category:Predictor Category:EllieDai